The Forgotten
by Vil89Six
Summary: After Spencer finds out Aiden spend the night with Ashley She wants alittle bit of revenge in return. This is my fist fic so please be nice.
1. Chapter 1

The Forgotten

Tonight would be a night that I will forget you. Tonight I take every single once of frustration and disappointment that you have caused me to have, I will take it out on someone else. Tonight is a night for revenge and lust.

I walk to the bar. I hear laughter, from the inside and love from the outside. I've been to bars before. But nothing like this one. This was an old butch hanging bar. Where if you were a fem, you would be picked up in no time. And that is what I was looking for. A cheap, but hard, good fuck. I sat down the first stool I saw empty. Looking around to make sure it did not belong to anyone.

"You lost sweetie." The bartender says.

"No. I am just looking for a good time." I tell her.

"Oh yeah. Well my shift is almost over. If you want to wait." She licks her lips very seductive and then has the nerve to say; "You look kind of young how about some ID."

"Yeah sure I want a drink before anything happens."

"Don't we all." She says and laughs.

She is a big butch. The type heterosexuals stereotypically think what a dyke should look like.

"Hear you go" she puts a small glass of whiskey in front of me. "It will put some hair on your chest."

"Now why would I want that to happened. All I want is to forget and to never forgive."

"Sounds to me like you are looking a little more than a good time, Hun."

"Yeah and so what if I am."

"Ok, Spencer. I'll think I can give you that if you want."

"Then what the fuck are you waiting for."

I slowly drink that harsh drink letting it constrict my taste buds. After I am done with it she pours another one and signals me to a back room. I get up and slowly start to get up and walk to the back room. I hear laughter again, eyes seductively looking me up and down. I ignore that the looks and move swiftly across the bar to the back room.

The room was dark and cold. It smelled like strong liquor. When I reach the end of the room the only light was coming from a door to my left. I go an open it. And I don't regret opening the door.

Many other doors appear behind the door I opened. I hear the door slammed behind me. Moans and groans louder than what _**she**_ used to make came from every other direction. My heart races, and I can't go back now.

"Scared, Baby."

I feel her hands around my waist. I smell her breath. Nothing but the scent of cigarette and liquor.

"No." I say and move her hand down to the zipper of my jeans. My heart pounding at my actions.

_What am I doing? I can't. I can't go back now. I have to do this. I have to do this for me. This is not for her. No this is for me. _

"Keep going straight."

I move, but my feet fell like lead. I head to the door straight in front of me. I open it and I see nothing but darkness. I feel nothing but coldness. She closes the door behind her and I hear it lock. I feel nothing but this woman's hands, her warm mouth, and her body heat rising. The way she works me, I know she is pro. All of the sudden I am lifted up from the air and being carefully landed on a bed that I did not know was there. I kiss her back; the kiss is hungry, and abusive. She chuckles and if to know what I want. She strips me down. The cold is now more profound. It pierces through my skin. The bed is even colder. It bruises my back with the cold and damp sheets.

"Don't move. I know what you are looking for." She says and low husky voice.

Then suddenly a much unexpected item is forced inside of me. I gasp for air. I grip the sheets. And then I give a sudden low moan the pain never felt so good. I guess I should have known better then to get an old bull. An old bull would have a dildo wouldn't she? But she knew how to use it. Thrusting it inside; each thrust hurting more than the other. Tears are now streaming down my face. But I don't want her to stop. I won't make her stop.

"Please." I beg her. I wanted more.

She chuckles deep. And then started to thrust even harder. The harder she went the less deeper my wound was becoming. My body shook as my orgasm took over. I screamed in pain. This was not like our sex. This was different. This was revenge. This was to Forget.

She pulled out. And then I felt her hot mouth on me again. I hear and feel her tongue cleaning me up. And I don't want her to stop. It soothes the pain that she inflicted. But it heals the pain in my heart as well. I start to cry when I hear her stop and get up.

"No. Please." I beg. I want more. I don't want this to end. Tonight is a night to forget. To forget her. Because after tonight I won't be coming back home; I won't be coming back to her; I won't I promise myself, I won't.


	2. Do You see Me?

Do You See Me?

I look at myself in the mirror. There isn't much to see. I do see a girl who is still pretending that she isn't broken. That she doesn't care.

"Well, you look like shit." I know that voice. I don't want to turn around. I don't have time for this. I don't have the strength to face another judging word.

"I just saw your lesbo lover with my ex. I guess there back together. I guess it was just a matter of time before she straightens up and left you."

"Shut up Madison." That was all I could muster.

"Well, I mean come one everyone will know now, that you are the new school dyke. Well the only dyke around." I with every ounce I had left, I turned to face her and slap the shit she was talking out of her mouth. Then suddenly I feel pain on my left cheek I feel blood oozing out of my mouth, and it has never felt this good.

"Duarte! Carlin! What is the matter with you two? Both of you go straight to the principal's office." Gym teacher screams at us while being escorted out by the campus cop.

"Great what I really needed. Thanks Carlin" She says, with a usual I don't care Madison look.

"Yeah well, you started this." I tell her. My heart rising from every emotion going through my body.

"Yeah whatever." She shrugs it off.

I shake my head towards her and look at hear with discus and curiosity. I ask her "Why do you care? Why? Why does it bother you? Is your life that pitifully boring that you have to worry about other people?"

"Get real, Carlin. And it is not that I hate you Ok? It is just that I feel for you. NOT – IN – THAT – WAY. I just feel bad for you. You lost your brother and know Ashley. I guess I know where you are at. Well at this moment emotionally anyways."

I sigh out loud. My face in disbelief of what I just heard coming from Madison's mouth. I was at a loss for words. I did not know what to say.

"Any ways I really can't deal with this right now. I'll see you later Carlin." She gets up and walks out.

I found myself heading to the bar again. I was like a force was pulling me towards this place. I didn't want to go home. After today and being suspended on the first week of school was too much of a shame to face mom and dad. I feel my heart beat increase with every step I take. I know I am getting closer, and I am getting more anxious.

"Shit you? No way. I never thought you would be one of those types." I know that voice. I turn around because I can't really believe it. And yes it is her.

"What are you doing here Madison? You were stocking me or something?" I say in disbelief.

"No I work at Grays' again. But I see you headed to that bar. Am I right?" She asks me, knowing the answer.

"Yeah I was. So what?" I tell her. Really interested on how much she knew about the bar. Had she been there herself.

"Ha…. I can't believe it. Working at Grays you get to learn and hear a lot about other queer establishments around here. The owner is really all for helping out the Gay Community around LA." She tells me, as if to explain why she knew what was going on in the bar.

"Wow. For being all against Gays you sure listen and learn about them don't you." I tease her.

"DON'T think too much into it Carlin. It's not like you can satisfy me anyways." I raise my eyebrows in disbelief of her words.

"Anyways, get in." she points at her car.

"No thanks. I have places to be."

"No, you don't. Not that place anyways. I'll take you home. Come on."

"I said no Madison. Besides I don't plan to go home. At least not tonight." I start to walk away from her and I feel her pull my arm towards her.

"No, you really don't. Now I am not leaving you in this place in the middle of the night. If you don't want to go home that's fine. But I am not leaving you here. You can stay with me tonight. My parents won't be home for about a week or so. You can stay tonight and then I suggest you go home." I nod my head. I get in a little angry that my hunger for sex has not been satisfied, but all the more interested about what Madison is planning.

To my disappointment she wasn't planning anything really. She was just lending out a hand. Her place is a small but modern apartment.

"If you thirsty the kitchen is over there, my bedroom is as you can see this one and the bathroom is over there." She points. "Any ways make you self at home. I am about to take a shower and no you can't come with." She turns and leaves.

I smile at her. She still is putting up a front. "So, Nice place I manage to say." She comes out of the bathroom with nothing but a peach colored towel and her hair pulled up in a very sloppy bun.

"Yeah, well, thanks. I know it is small. But this is all we could afford anyways. You can put your shoes and jacket over there. I'll be out in a minute." She heads out again, my heart is racing looking at her with just that towel on, reminded me of my hunger. I start to wonder around her room. Smiling at all the photos except one. My heart leap, for satisfaction but also crumbled in sorrow at seeing her face again.

It was Ashley there was no doubt about it her smile her wonderful brown eyes, Madison was hugging her from behind. In their eyes was a certain glint that I could only recognize in my photos with Ashley and that was love. I let out a really loud sigh. This _I knew it _feeling was rising up at me.

"Yeah, we were friends." Her voice sounding shattered and alone.

"Well, I guess I already knew that. You two look really happy." I say.

"Yeah, she was my best friend. Anyways let's talk about something else ok?"

"Why did you invite me here? At your place? Why do you care?"

"I keep hearing that from everyone these days, and guess it is my fault. Why do I care?" she looks at me. As if wanting me to know without her telling me.

"I care Spencer. I care because I have been there. Because I know what it is like to lose someone you love. I know what you are going through and when I was going through it I had no one. Just like you. And I know you can't go home, and it is not because you don't want to. It's because your heart won't let you." Her eyes seem so sincere.

"You know they say that a person is more likely to tell the absolute truth to a total stranger than someone who is really close to them." I tell her. She nods and looks away. I slowly move towards her and chuckle a little bit. I know what she wants me to know but won't say. I look at her and place my fingers on her chin to make her look up. And then I ask her "Madison is that the absolute truth you would tell a total stranger?"

**I really need this chapter to be in the story I know it is completely random but it just flows with the **


	3. I sing your body electric

I sing her body electric

I woke up to the sweet bitter smell of Jasmine Vanilla. It was intoxicating. No matter which way I turned my head I smelled the scent. Suddenly warm lips covered my own. My heart pounded and I knew she could feel my heart rapid beat. I said nothing. I only responded. My need was being feed and I was enjoying it.

Her lips disappeared and kissed me on my left cheek. As her body started to rise away from me I took hold of her sides. Clutching my hands to her waist. I rose my head rapidly and kissed her full. Not to my surprised she responded back, deepening the kiss. I trailed my tongue down from her chin to the nap of her neck.

"Ah" she breathed out a soft moan. I twisted my body so I could get her underneath me and she had obliged. I could see her face, nor her body. The room was dark. All I could do as touch and be touched. My hands underneath her skirt as I slowly pull it off her. The scent became stronger. I let my hands explore her upper body. Her breast soft and perky; and her nipples hard. I lower my head and begging to kiss from her neck to her breast. I want to be gentle, and I don't know why. My kisses leave a trail down to her pajama shorts. I gently bite the tip of her shorts and slowly but efficiently remove the clothing. I smell her, strong but sweet. I touch her and she gasp.

She places her hands on top of my head and I gently but strongly open her legs wider. I first kiss her. I hear her breathing begging to increase. She is nervous and so am I. With I soft flick of my tongue it began. This began. What I felt when I mouth explored her deeper and deeper , when her gasps and moans and her hands began to clutched my head when she was close. That was when it began.

**I want to apologize for the wait. I wrote numerous versions of this chapter and this one was that one I loved most. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Next chapter coming soon.**


	4. Today After

Today After

I sigh as the day goes by. Nothing really here. Nothing that I can wait for or expect from any one. I sigh again letting all the stress of my day just flow out. There was nothing really to talk about. After that night we could barely look in each other eyes. We couldn't say a word to each other. We both were so scared that one of use would break the silence. She did not have to say it to me, and she didn't. We both understood what it meant. And nothing more.

"Hey" I hear someone say to me. The voice sounding slow and hurt, as if it was in pain. I turn around to see her standing looking up at me. She fiddles with her fingers as if trying to find the right words to say to me. Carefully planning her words in sentences.

"So how have you been?" she asks.

"Better. And you?" I look at her. Feeling more exhausted as I look at her. She bites her lips and say.

"I am good. Doing ok but not great. I wanted to talk to you. I know I have a lot of things to explain, and you deserve an explanation for my disappearing act." She smiles and softly chuckles a bit. I just stare at her. Not really wanting anything from her. Especially when I am trying to forget her. Especially when I complete drained out of emotions.

"Ashley, it's ok. Really. I don't want to hear anything right now." I tell her. My voice sounding raspy and unused. You could her emotionless in my voice.

"Spencer are you ok? I mean why don't you want any explanation of what I did to you?" She asked in surprise.

"Ashley come one. Please save us both the bullshit. What… what exactly are you going to say huh? That you can't deal with drama and death and all that other bullshit good. Is it because you never learn to deal with it because of you environment you grew up in? Or are you going to tell me that you thought I needed sometime alone with my family to deal? Ashley it is fine really. Ok? Because there is nothing in the world that you can say to me for me to really fucking give a shit anymore." I look at her. Tears fill her eyes and all I do is take a breath in and sigh it out. I turn on my heel and start to walk home. I don't look back at her. I don't look back at feeling that she once filled me with. I don't look back. I am not planning to.


	5. Starlight Motel

Starlight Motel

She calls now. After months and months of not hearing from her, she calls me. Wanting a midnight chat. Wanting friendship, at the least. She wants to be in my life. She wants to be in it now. Now that everything is ok. She loves me again. I lay on my bed looking up at the ceiling. Not wanting anything to do with the world. This is not depression. This is not stress I can feel something different in my heart. And I don't know if I want to acknowledge it. I don't this that I am feeling is a good thing. I put my hands in my head because I know what it is. I can feel it. And I don't want to feel it. I can't feel it. This is not how it is supposed to happen. I was not supposed to feel this way. I can't feel this way. It would be impossible to even think about it.

I get up and walk out the door, slipping pass the parentals. These days they don't say anything to me. They are in there own turf war. And that is just fine with me. I walk towards my destination. It takes my about ten minutes until I am tired out and call for a cab. I tell him my destination and ride out my desperation. I look at the building as if I would be walking to my own death. I sigh out and get my nerves together. As I walk to the building. Each step heavier than the next one, but I get there. I stare at her door and don't know what to do. I can't knock I just can't. I hear screams and yelling coming from the door. I her someone crying and I can hear things being thrown against the walls. Suddenly the door opens and our eyes meet. She stops for a minute and takes my hand and closes the door. She doesn't say anything to me. She just drags me to her car. She hurries to try and get the door open.

"Get in." she tells me. I oblige to her commands. And we speed of to nowhere. The car ride was long. She drives to nowhere, and I recognize at least some of this. I see tears coming down her face. But I don't say anything.

"I know what you came for. I know what you want." Her voice shaky and broken. But her eyes fixed on the road. I open my mouth to rebut but. I don't say anything. I see a sign and I tell her to turn to her left and the motel. We have been driving for a very long time. The sky is turning dark. And the sign is in big bright light STARLIGHT MOTEL. She parks the car and we both get out the same time. I walk to the counter and ask for their honeymoon suite.

"Are you 18?" the man asks me. But before I say anything she takes a wad of bills and smalls it in front of the man. He says nothing but gives me the suite key. My take a breath and open the door letting her in first. She looks around the room and I close the door and lock it. I stand in front of her. And she just looks at me. She then takes her scrunchy out of her hair letting it come down. My heart beats faster than usual. I know what she is doing. And I don't want to stop her. She then lifts up her shirt and takes it off. I see her well define abs. and she slowly takes her jeans off. Leaving her only with her underwear. Her body shines under street light that is coming in the room. It is the only light coming in. and the only light that will. I keep it dark. We both don't want anything else. I step closes to her. And look her up and down. I run my hands through her body. She pulls on my chin softly and kisses me full. I walk her slowly to the bed never breaking the kiss. I run my hands over her underwear causing her moan. The night was meant for both of us. The night was meant for this. I didn't feel hunger for her body. It was more sensual than that. Something I had never felt with Ashley. As I fuck this Latina, I think of how my actions what we were doing was crazy. That this was only sex. And it could never be anything more. We both knew that. And by me being here, doing this to her body. Making her mouth ground out moans and gasps. I understand that what I felt in my room could never be spoken out loud.


	6. revenge is a dish best served cold

Revenge is a Dish Best Served Cold

I see her body over come with waves of pleasure. Her face sweaty but expressing every ounce of sex I give her. My arm in numb and my two fingers are wet and pruney from her folds. But I don't stop. I love her moans and the way she looks and most of all; I love the way I can make her like this.

"Ahhhh. " is all come out of her moth as she tightens around my fingers and releases her orgasm. I smile and laugh a little.

"Shut … up… Carlin" she barely breathes out. She rolls over to on her side and finishes trying to catch her breath. She is shy around me. We have been going at it for about three months now. All most midterms and she is still shy around me. I put my hand on her waist and turn her around for her to face me. She looks at me and we just stare at each other. I take my shirt off and my jeans but I keep my underwear on. I climb to the bed with her and I just hold her. We don't say anything. There is really nothing we could say.

We wake up to the annoying ringing from my cell phone. I know how it is and she knows how it is.

"Let her go to voicemail." Madison slowly and sleepily says. She then cuddles closer to me putting her head on my chest. My cell phone just keeps ringing and ringing every five minutes. She finally pokes at my hip me and says "Make it quick."

I groan and reach for my cell. "Hello?" my voice groggy.

"Spence! Hey what's going on? I am like calling you since forever and you don't pick up."

"What is it Ashley? I am busy right know." I try not to sound annoyed.

"Umm…" she just breaths on the phone.

"Ahh… Ashley did you just call me to breathe on the phone?"

"No. I wanted to ask you if you could come over. I needed to talk to you." Her voice sounding small. I turn around to see Madison get up and start putting on her clothes. _Great!_ I thought to myself.

"Yeah sure, Ashley. What time do you want me to come over?" I ask her.

"Well as soon as you can?"

"Ha" Madison chuckles out loud.

"Who was that?" she asked me. Obviously hearing Madison laugh.

"Um... Nothing. Look I'll get there as soon as I can. Ok?" I tell her a little bit scared she might ask me who I am with.

"Well don't be too long. Besides I am right outside you house so just get down here OK?" she laughs a little as if she spilled her surprise.

"Umm… well" I don't know what to say. I didn't have to say anything. All of a sudden my phone is yanked out of my hand and all I hear is Madison say "She'll get there when she gets there." And hangs up my phone.

I am scared all of a sudden. The fiery look in Madison's eyes is enough to kill me. She stares at me. As if she wants to tell me something. But she doesn't as all ways she just stares at me as if I am supposed to know what she is feeling. But in my heart I know it isn't jealousy. No never jealousy especially with Madison. No never.

I finally get to my house. No sign of Ashley anywhere. I let out a breath.

"Maybe I scared her away. Don't you think?" Madison says behind me. I turn around to see that sexy smile I love. "I'll see you next time. Keep you cell phone free. I'll call you when I need you again." And with that being said she gets in her car and drives off. _ I am such a tool._ Is all I really can think.

"So, Madison huh?" I turn around to see Ashley. I can barely see her car park on the other street.

"Wow. Spying much?" I ask her annoyed all ready she knows how I was with.

"No, like is said on the phone I wanted you to come over. But I mean…" I cut her off.

"Look, I am allowed to move on. Aren't I? And besides she is a good friend. I like spending time with her ok? And it inst like it is anything ok? We are just friends. She is a good person to let's say relive stress on." I tell her trying really hard to not sound to oblivious but failing all at once.

"Wow, yeah. Because I can really believe that. It doesn't matter. You are right. If you want to be friends with the wicked bitch of the west then that is you problem. But when I want to spend some time with you or at least talk to you, please don't surprise me like today and have her speak for you. Ok?"\

"Hey, if she wants to speak for me at times then let her." I say defending my fuck buddy.

"Spencer please. Ok. I have been there with her."

"THIS IS NOT ABOUT MADISON!" I yell. Ashley just backs away from me a little. She just looks scared.

"This is not about Madison. You don't get to bring up that topic. Not today not ever. Not when she is a friend of mine that did more to comfort me than you ever did when we were together. So you wanted me to come over then fine I will. Like I said before. I want to start fresh with you Ashley. No fights. No expectations. No nothing. Ok? I just want whatever is going to happened to happened on its own. No for us to push each other into something that will never happened. Do you understand?" I look at her confused not sure what I just said myself. But all she does is shake her head.

"I still want you to come over. Me and Kyla got an apartment together. Well more like a condo. But it is so cool and I would like you to be the first one to stay … a… friend?" she asks.

"Oh ok. Well I mean yeah sure. Let me just get my stuff ok?" I get in the house and starts packing. I stop and look at myself in the mirror. What if I was with both? I mean Madison would never admit I was fucking her. And Ashley would never believe it. She would be just a little jealous of a relationship with Madison, but never would suspect. I mean after everything I was put through by her. I mean why wouldn't I?

**Man Thank you guys for being patience it is has been a crazy week. Exam week and dead week is always crazy right? Anyways next chapter is coming along.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright guys. I am sorry that it is taken me a while to finish this story. I did not know if I wanted to end it as it is or just keep going but I decided to keep going with it. It needs a little more. Comment and feedback are appreciated.**

The Three of Us Are Dying

I am afraid to speak, to say her name. My mind is so wrap up in her and her. I see both. Whenever I am with her I think of her. And whenever I am with her then I think of her. I can hear her gasp and it sounds just like the other one. Both want me, want something from me. Emotionally I need them just as much. But here I am staring into space, thinking if I want to keep going.

"Hey is anyone there?" she lightly taps on my forehead. We have been laying in her bed for about an hour.

"Yeah I'm here. Just thinking" I tell her.

"About what?" She lays her head on my naked chest. Her hands caressing my breast. I pause for a minute take a deep breath and tell her my usual line.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." I turn quickly as my cell phone rings.

"Are you sure? Baby I am here for you if you need to talk about anything." My cell phone keeps my full concentration. "Oh my god who is it? Just pick it up instead of staring at it Spencer." She yells as she walks to the bathroom. "Hey, meet me in the shower?"

"Yeah, just let me get this." I tell her surprised to still here my cell phone ringing. I see her number in my caller id. _Shit, not tonight._ I reluctantly answer my phone.

"HELLO?" She yells in my ear.

"Hello? Yeah what is it?" I tell her in an annoyed voice.

"Are you done?" She once again screams in my ears.

"No I am not done. Chill out Madison, ok."

"Well what the hell Spencer. How long does it take to move furniture? You said only a couple of hours and you have been there all morning and all afternoon helping your dad. Do you want me to come pick you up?"

"NO! I mean no. I'll come to you ok?"

"Spencer?" Ashley sings my name out loud from the bathroom.

"Wait who the fuck was that? I thought…. I thought you were with…" Madison says.

"I am with my dad. Look just chill out, OK? I will be there in about less than two hours ok? Same place; bye." I tell her before she says anything else I hang up and put my phone on silence. I get undress and go to Ashley.

"Hey who was that?" She asks. I wrap my arms around her small waist and kiss the nape of her neck.

"Um; just Madison. Asking me to come over." I smile as I say this to her. Knowing this will hurt her the most.

"Oh, Madison, again." I turn her around and see the disappointment in her face. I want to laugh in her face. I want to rub it in. But I don't. I kiss her softly in her lips and trace the kisses down to her breast. I take a nipple in my mouth and make her moan. I trail the kisses back up to her lips again and give her a small meek smile. She just smiles back at me. Not knowing what else to say or do.

I kiss Ashley one more time and tell her I will be calling her tomorrow, but tonight I need to spend time with Madison, and not to wait on the phone tonight because I might not call her. She looks at me a little surprised. I waived to her good bye and take a taxi to the motel room. As I arrive so is she. She doesn't say anything when she opens the door. But once inside she unleashes her anger at me.

_SLAP_

The right side of my face is now stinging.

"I don't even have Aiden or Glen try and play me. I sure as hell won't have you play me." She says through gritted teeth. I see her raise her hand once again but this time I stop her.

"What the fuck, Madison? I am not playing you, Ok. Ok, so yes I was with Ashley but that has nothing to do with you." I tell her. She looks at me with surprised.

"What are you stupid or something? It has nothing to do with me? Are you kidding me? Spencer…you can't… you can't cheat on me with her…" She starts to cry. I draw back a little surprised at her. What is going with her? Lately, I have been going back and forth between the two, but Madison and I are not exclusive or anything. I don't understand, I don't understand this at all. She doesn't want to be with me. So why does it matter. She is now sobbing and I feel so bad.

"Madison, what the hell are we?" I ask her, This time I draw her close to me and we lay on the bed. A small part of me want her to cry. I want her to suffer. She doesn't feel the same way I feel about her. I want to tell her so much how much I love her. That I would stop this with Ashley if she could just give me, us a chance. But another part of me wants to hurt them both. Another part of me wants her to keep crying. I want to hurt Ashley as much as I am hurting Madison.


	8. Snapshots of Revenge and Pleasure

Chapter 8: Snapshots of Revenge and Pleasure

My mind is racing. I feel as if I am in cloud 9. Nothing can stop me. Nothing can hurt me. NOTHING. All I see is skin.

I hear her gasp and I hear her moan. Her head is pulled back. Eyes closed in ecstasy.

I am making her feel this way. I am; Spencer Carlin.

Her beutiful tan skin. My fingers numb from the awkward position they are in. But I dont mind. I like her sitting on my fingers. I like her ridding my fingers while she is straddling me. I can hear my cell phone vibrate. But I don't pay any attention. I have already spoken to her. I gave her my reasons, and that is all she is getting from me. At least for right now. Right now all I care about is seeing this beautiful latina climax. Smelling her scent. Tasting her one last time before her hour is up. And yes I said her _hour is up_.

I finally found a way to have them both. Ashley of course knows nothing. Exactly how I want it to be. Madison on the other hand, she is my everything. After our fight I explaind to her what i was doing. She broke me down. This girl, she has a way. And she is willing to help.

_Click._

Another snap shot of me and from bottom to mid top of madisons body the picture is taken.

"This is sooo hot" She gasp .

"Shushshshs. Just Keep riding." I tell her while running my tounge down her stomach.

I feel her walls clench my two fingers and she stops. I see her eyes completely shut as if in concentration. I feel her body shake and I see her stomach riding her waves. All I hear is one final gasp and scream before I feel my fingers completely soaking wet. I love it when she releases.

_Click._

I take a picture of her face. She looks so beutiful when she climaxes. This one I am keeping for myself.


End file.
